The present invention relates to an apparatus for stripping a plurality of molded rubber products from a product sheet, which are molded together with the sheet.
Generally, a plurality of small rubber pieces, for example 200-400 pieces, are molded at the same time together with connecting branches which connect these pieces to form a product sheet. These pieces are stripped from the product sheet, thereby producing finished rubber products.
To strip the molded rubber products, the product sheet is mounted in a stripping machine by hand. It is difficult and dangerous to mount the molded product sheet in the stripping machine, because the product sheet is thin and the vertical gap for mounting the sheet is very small.